The present invention relates generally to an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, a storage medium, and a program and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, a storage medium, and a program which are adapted to download software by use of storage media.
The applicant hereof proposed, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-234580, the addition and extension of receiver capabilities by loading storage media storing a browser and other necessary programs or data into a receiver to capture the programs or data therein.
However, the disclosed technology can rewrite programs and data recorded in a receiver but cannot download programs and write programs depending on their versions. Namely, the disclosed technology cannot add new capabilities.
Recently, software downloaded via a satellite is updated. However, in this updating, troubles caused in downloading may prevent the updating from being completed correctly. If this happens, the software involved must be downloaded again via a satellite, resulting in complicated manipulations.